


A Very Bad Idea

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Intoxication, Public Sex, public intoxication, the beginnings of vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	A Very Bad Idea

  This was probably the worst place to be doing this: an empty alley just off a market square on Risa. This was a bad idea, but you couldn’t bring yourself to push Leonard away or tell him to stop. Especially not as one of his legendary hands slipped under your skirt and toyed with the hem of your panties.

  “Lee!” You squeaked, grasping clumsily at his shirt.

  Leonard chuckled and tilted his head down so that his lips were a hairs’ breadth from yours. “Don’t worry, sugar,” He murmured. His breath smelled strongly of the whiskey he’d been drinking just minutes before. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” His fingers slipped just under the edge of your panties as if to prove his point.

  “Good.” You closed the last inch or so between the two of you and kissed him. It was sloppy, far too much teeth and tongue, but both of you are too drunk to care. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly before,” You breathed when you pulled away.

  A grin played at the corners of his mouth. “I’ll try not to disappoint.” Then you felt his fingers between your legs.


End file.
